The embodiments herein relate generally to devices used to distract water fowl.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, water fowl decoys had a statuesque posture that did not realistically reflect the three dimensional movement of water fowl in water. As used in this application, “realistic fowl movement” means movement that includes independent neck and body rotational movement in at least two dimensions in spherical coordinates. Spherical coordinates include Rho, Theta, and Phi. Rho is the distance from the origin to the point. Theta is the same as the angle used in polar coordinates. Phi is the angle between the z-axis and the line connecting the origin and the point. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve that problem.